Pegajoso
by tulique
Summary: Daiki no debería haber dejado que Tetsu eligiese la película. Aokuro ligero.


A Daiki le estaban sudando las manos y ni siquiera estaba _tan_ nervioso. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué era lo peor que le podría pasar? ¡Si solo era Tetsu!

Tetsu, el cine _y_ Daiki. Lo más normal del mundo, vamos. Sus días de secundaria habían estado repletos de baloncesto, polos derritiéndose en la mano, chistes a costa de Kise, "golpecitos" en la frente por parte de capitanes estrictos y, por supuesto, escapadas ocasionales al cine.

Claro que ya no estaban en secundaria y ya no había polos que compartir, Nijimuras a los que no cabrear, ni rubiales tontos de los que reírse. Al menos el baloncesto seguía ahí.

_Y Tetsu, claro._

—¿Aomine-kun? —la voz de Tetsu lo sacó de golpe de sus recuerdos. Estaba ahí, con él. No había de qué preocuparse— ¿Ya has decidido qué película ver?

_Mierda_. La película.

Echó un vistazo rápido a la cartelera, pero todo tenía pinta de ser un plomazo insufrible. La mayoría eran películas romanticonas que solo podía tragarse la gente como Satsuki y Kise o, peor aún, de esas a las que solo iban los ancianos y los niños muy pequeños. Y Kise también, seguramente.

Kise nunca tendría ningún problema por ir al cine. Pero ni Daiki ni Tetsu eran Kise —afortunadamente— y la elección de una película que ver tenía más intríngulis de lo que podría parecer a simple vista. Uno de los motivos _podía_ deberse a que sus gustos eran completamente diferentes.

Sinceramente, a Daiki casi le sorprendía que Tetsu hubiese aceptado su invitación.

—A mí me da igual —espetó Daiki—. Escoge tú.

(Quizás Tetsu solo había aceptado porque se pensaba que Satsuki también vendría)

—Esta tiene buenas críticas —Tetsu señaló el cartel más soso de todos. Pasaba tan desapercibido que a Daiki le costó comprender que aquello era de una película y no un simple póster negro pegado a la pared por equivocación.

—No me suena de nada —admitió Daiki frotándose la nuca—. Pero si a ti te vale, a mí también.

Tuvieron la suerte de que empezaba en veinte minutos, así que tuvieron tiempo de sobra para comprar palomitas, barritas de chocolate y patatas fritas.

En realidad, todo aquello era para Daiki, que estaba empezando a sentirse más cerdo que Murasakibara y Kagami combinados. ¡Que ya era decir!

Tetsu, como no podía ser de otra forma, se conformó con un batido de vainilla. No estaba tan rico como el del Maji —eso ya saltaba a la vista—, pero parecía satisfecho con su elección.

A Daiki le sorprendió entrar en la sala y ver que Tetsu y él iban a estar prácticamente solos. Todo indicaba que aquella no era la película más popular del momento. Fuese como fuese, se acomodaron en sus butacas.

Daiki, en vista de que no había apenas nadie, quiso descansar sus piernas sobre la butaca de delante, pero Tetsu no se lo permitió. Aguafiestas.

Cómo se notaba que no entendía lo incómodo que era para alguien alto estar apretujado en un lugar así.

—Es cuestión de educación, Aomine-kun —Tetsu dio un sorbo a su batido, mirando fijamente aquella pantalla vacía.

—Siempre dices eso —refunfuñó Daiki con la boca a rebosar de palomitas.

—¿Siempre? —esta vez Tetsu sí que giró la cabeza, aunque fuese un pelín de nada, para clavar su vista en Daiki.

Daiki se estaba poniendo nervioso de nuevo. A aquellos ojos inmensos no se les escapaba ni un detalle, así que tendría que ser cauteloso con lo que decía y con _cómo_ lo hacía.

—Ya sabes, cuando íbamos al cine en secundaria —enterró su otra mano en las palomitas— yo siempre quería ponerme cómodo y tú y Satsuki me dabais la tabarra con vuestros "buenos modales" y eso.

Tetsu esbozó una sonrisa diminuta que pilló a Daiki _muy_ desprevenido. Tal vez estuviese recordando también aquellos días con cariño.

—Supongo que hay cosas que nunca cambian, Aomine-kun.

Las luces de la sala se apagaron, y con ellas la posibilidad de Daiki de responder a aquellas palabras con un gruñido o un codazo. Mejor así. Antes de la película en sí tuvo que tragarse los tráileres de "los fenómenos que estaban arrasando en los festivales europeos" y eran, sin ninguna excepción, todos un verdadero muermo.

Casi tan aburridos como la película misma, como podría comprobar Daiki en unos minutos.

No había acción, apenas había diálogo y la trama era casi inexistente. Justamente todo lo que Daiki aborrecía de una película. ¡La actriz principal ni siquiera estaba de buen ver!

Por no mencionar los dichosos subtítulos.

Cómo se notaba que Tetsu y él eran completamente distintos fuera de la cancha.

Al menos le sirvió de consuelo ver a Tetsu tan entretenido, sorbiendo de vez en cuando su batido y con toda su atención puesta en la película. Desde luego, los ojos de Tetsu le decían más que la pantalla.

Daiki tardó más de lo normal en darse cuenta de que estaba mirando descaradamente a Tetsu.

Fue a la búsqueda de más palomitas que acribillar. Notó que estaban más saladas que antes y, con las mejillas _más o menos_ sonrosadas, llegó a la conclusión de que _podía _deberse al sudor que emanaban sus manos.

Intentó concentrarse en la película. ¿Resultado?

Se durmió.

Despertó casi al final de la película, cuando la chica, su madre y un señor con bigote partieron hacia las Montañas Nevadas, fuese eso lo que fuese.

Daiki ni se iba a esforzar en conectar lo poco que sabía de la trama con aquel final, más que nada porque le daba igual. Eso y porque se había despertado con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Tetsu.

Con razón le dolía tanto el cuello.

—Tetsu… —murmuró Daiki mientras intentaba adoptar una postura decente.

Justo entonces terminó la película.

—Ha sido una gran película —comentó Tetsu muy convencido de sí mismo.

—No lo dudo —Daiki echó un vistazo a sus palomitas. Habría jurado que le quedaban más antes de, bueno, _dormirse_—. Oye, ¿te has comido mis palomitas?

—Sí, he cogido un puñado. Me dijiste que podía coger cuanto quisiese.

—No, ya, solo preguntaba —Daiki cogió su chaqueta, tirada en el suelo, y la bolsa de palomitas casi vacía. Siguió a Tetsu pasillo abajo, sin saber bien cómo entablar conversación—. Ey, ¿me ayudas a acabar esto?

Tetsu asintió y pilló un par de palomitas de la bolsa. Al salir de la sala sintieron que la luz los estaba cegando. Daiki soltó un par de insultos dirigidos a nadie en particular, mientras Tetsu, más comedido, se frotaba los ojos. Si las manos de Daiki sudaban a mares, las de Tetsu tenían toda la pinta de estar pegajosas.

—Deberíamos ir a los lavabos —sugirió Tetsu como si acabase de leer la mente de Daiki.

Los lavabos de aquellos cines eran, sin duda alguna, los más apestosos que Daiki había pisado en mucho tiempo. Tetsu le dio la razón y todo.

Por lo menos el agua que salía de los grifos era normal y _corriente_. Se pasó inconscientemente una mano por la cabeza y notó que tenía el pelo un poco pegajoso de más.

Y eso que aquel día se había duchado.

Empezó a sospechar de que algo había pasado durante su siesta improvisada al ver el reflejo de Tetsu contemplándolo de soslayo, con una timidez que pocas veces se veía en él.

_No._

¿Tetsu le estuvo acariciando la cabeza? ¡Tetsu le estuvo acariciando la cabeza!

Daiki se echó agua en la cara para confirmar que no seguía dormido y _porque sí_, _¿vale?_

—¡TETSU! —dijo Daiki en un tono suave y dulce.

—Aomine-kun, te voy a escuchar igual aunque no grites.

—Deberíamos volver. Al cine, digo. ¿La semana que viene estás libre?

Una chispita de emoción nació en los ojos de Tetsu, de eso no había duda. Tenía la mirada más transparente del mundo entero.

—Con una condición —hizo una pausa breve seguida de un atisbo de sonrisa—. La próxima vez, tú escoges la película.

—¡Hecho! —le dedicó una sonrisa que demostraba que él, Aomine Daiki, era _la luz_ por excelencia — Tetsu, tío, siento decírtelo, pero tu gusto es horrible.

Tetsu agachó la cabeza y ahí, definitivamente, sí que sonrió _un poco_. No se notaba tanto en la curvatura de sus labios como en el brillo especial de su mirada, pero la sonrisa estaba ahí. Solo para Daiki.

Hacía tiempo que Daiki no la veía. Casi ni se creía que pudiera haberla olvidado.

—_Lo sé_ —admitió Tetsu con aquella mirada penetrante y a la vez tranquilizadora. Le recordaba un poco al paisaje nevado de la película coñazo, salvo que los ojos de Tetsu era algo que podría observar horas sin aburrirse ni un solo segundo.

Por muy cursi que sonase eso.


End file.
